


pre-canon

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They look like the fanfiction he's seen on blogs and online journals, while he's scoping out the people reading his books under different screennames and aliases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pre-canon

**Author's Note:**

> 2/9/18 edit: i'm about to post spn fic in the year of our lord 2018, which is going to bring attention to my old stuff, including this and other things. i'm no longer A Wincest Person, but i'm unfortunately too neurotic about erasing fic to take this down. so i'm leaving this here but locking it to logged-in users only, putting this note up, and assuring you all that i don't (and never did of course but politics) endorse this kind of stuff. if you're reading this now and want to pick a fight, you're free to debate the morality of reading and writing this stuff, but please keep in mind that i was 15/16 when i wrote and posted this.
> 
> thank you for reading this note! if you're here to read the fic, go on i suppose

He figures that if he doesn't publish it, it won't do any harm. Bits and pieces here and there, a page or two at breakfast, a chapter lying in bed when his imagination seems stronger.

Tiny sections like flashbacks, filling in spaces in the novels, and even before the novels took place--tension and glances and barely-ignored sparks. He writes a time when his creations are younger, Dean twenty and Sam sixteen, where Dean tries to teach Sam how to pick up girls and they end up kissing on Dean's bed. He writes another where, between missions, things click into place in the backseat of the Impala, awkward breathing and shaky hands between them.

They're saved into a folder full of scrapped things, alongside abandoned chapters that weren’t quite glamorous enough for the books. He types them up, saves them, and doesn't touch them again. He doesn't entertain what some fans would do if they knew about the things he didn't put in the book. He doesn't even reread the passages. They look like the fanfiction he's seen on blogs and online journals, while he's scoping out the people reading his books under different screennames and aliases.

When two brothers barge into his house asking how he knows about them, and he realizes they're real people, he remembers every line he's kept out of the books and kept in that folder, and his stomach drops.


End file.
